Medical Session
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: A fan request from madnaruto. What happens when Naruto and Shizune are alone in a medical tent? What happens when Kyuubi is bored and decides to mess with them? Well read on to find out! Naruto/Shizune. One-shot! Hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto...**

**Well this one-shot is a request from madnaruto, who's brother's birthday is coming up and wanted me to do a Naruto/Shizune one-shot for him as he is a fan of the pairing. Now I am rather indifferent to the pairing and mainly just don't see it happening but I will give it my best shot!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! And Happy Birthday to madnaruto's brother!**

* * *

4th Great Shinobi War

After Naruto and Kirabi had managed to defeat the revived Sharingan-Rinnegan wielding Jinchuurikis, Tobi had ordered a tactical retreat thus granting a brief respite in the fighting as both sides recuperated. The Allied Shinobi Forces had fallen back to their base camp where the medic-nins were busy healing and treating all those with injuries, making sure that they were back up to fighting strength.

Naruto had just wondered back into camp from a stroll to stretch his legs as his injuries were not that severe thanks to his increased healing factor, which freed up the medics to treat other patients. He let out a weary sigh and grimaced when he noticed all the body bags on the floor, casualties from the initial clash.

"Don't blame yourself man..." Kiba said as he came up beside the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto took a look at his friend, instantly noting the bandages wrapped around the Inuzuka's torso. The feral-looking male noticed the look and laughed. "Naruto if you keep looking at my chest like that, people might start to think you're gay!"

"I'm not gay dog-breath!" Naruto shouted in reply, gaining a snicker from the brunette and some nearby shinobi.

"Seriously man, I'm fine... just a little banged up due to the non-stop fighting. As I said, this war isn't your fault and neither are the deaths. Everything is due to that masked nut-job, so stop blaming yourself." Kiba smirked as he smacked the blonde on the back, only to receive a pained hiss. "Oui don't tell me you haven't been to the medic yet!"

"I've always healed faster than most; let the others get treated first..." Naruto replied as he gripped his left flank tenderly.

"Increased regeneration or not, we still need you in tip-top condition when the wacko decides to show his face again. Not to mention that reports have confirmed that Sasuke might be joining the next wave..." Kiba growled slightly as he said the traitor's name.

"...fine. Lead me over to the nearest free tent." Naruto conceded as Kiba helped his friend towards the nearest medical tent that was unoccupied.

The Jinchuuriki thanked the male for the help before entering the tent to see a familiar face, short black hair and dressed in the standard Konoha Jounin uniform.

"Shizune-nee-chan?" Naruto blinked as he did a quick once-over of the black-haired medic and apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. 'She looks much sexier wearing the uniform than that plain black- Oui what the hell am I thinking? Damn you Ero-Sennin...'

Shizune was taking a slight breather after bandaging up an injured Kiri kunoichi that had taken quite a beating; she perked up after hearing the familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asked the blonde as she looked him over for injuries. "You seem to be fine..."

"I usually heal much faster thanks to the Kyuubi but he's a little tired out after our fight, so the regeneration has been taking some time..." Naruto explained as he unzipped his top and tossed it onto a chair, revealing his well-toned upper body and abs.

Shizune blushed slightly at the sight of his bare upper body before turning serious upon the sight of the ugly purple bruise along his left side; she patted the examination table as a form of asking him to lay down there.

Naruto hopped up onto the table as the petite woman ran a simple diagnostic jutsu over the affected area, "Well according to the scan, all you have is a bad-case of internal bleeding. Hold still while I fix it..."

Green chakra enveloped her hand as she ran it gently across his side; he felt immediate relief as the pain seemed to fade along with the discolouring. As Shizune ran her hand along his bruise, her eyes were taking in the sight of his sculpted body with a slight blush on her face.

The blonde shifted awkwardly when he noticed that the bruise was gone but her hand was still rubbing his side, the skin on skin contact sending a pleasant shudder up his spine. He felt the blood pumping into a certain appendage below his waistline as the black-haired medic unknowingly continued caressing his side.

Inside the seal, a certain nine-tailed demon fox smirked as he noticed the interaction. Deciding to mess with his container and maybe get him to finally lose his stupid virginity, the Kyuubi started channelling his chakra into the blonde's pores. His chakra making his container start to emit pheromones into the air.

Shizune's eyes travelled lower as she locked onto the growing bulge within her patient's pants, her mind started getting cloudy and she felt her nether lips getting wetter by the second. She rubbed her thighs together in hopes of staving off the growing need to feel her surrogate little brother inside her, alas it only served to make it worse.

Naruto himself felt hot under the collar despite having no shirt on, he licked his lips as he gazed down at his surrogate older sister and noticed how hot she suddenly looked.

Lemon start!

"Naruto-kun... I need to examine the lower half of your body for injuries... please remove your pants and boxers..." Shizune all but begged.

Naruto happily agreed as he threw the offending garments to the ground, glad that his now visible throbbing erection was free from its suffocating confines. The black-haired medic gazed hungrily at her prize, the look in her eyes at the moment could have been likened to that of a predator.

"Oh Naru-kun... it's so dirty down here. I'm going to have to sterilise this monster... with my mouth." Shizune pushed him flat onto the table as she crawled up as well, her face directly above his manhood. He shivered as he felt her hot panting breaths washing against his groin; it was both heaven and hell at the same time.

A sharp gasp escaped his throat when he felt her soft hand wrap around his penis and working the shaft slowly, her head moved down as she took a tentative lick from base to the tip. Deciding that she liked the taste, she opened her mouth and took his length into her wet oral cavern.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of his penis rubbing against the saliva coated walls of her mouth, the feeling of pleasure only increased as the medic started bobbing her head up and down. His hands automatically made their way onto her head as she sucked him off, her tongue wasn't idle as it licked and wrapped around the fleshy appendage in her mouth.

"Shizune-chan... you're cleaning me so good..." Naruto groaned out as his mind was fully clouded with lust thanks to inhaling his own pheromones and Kyuubi messing around with his hormones inside the seal. "Oh... here's your reward!"

He held her head down as he released inside her mouth, rope after rope of sticky semen flowing into her mouth. All of which the black-haired kunoichi was happy to gulp down and even licked her lips afterwards.

"That was delicious Naru-kun..." Shizune cooed with a seductive smirk on her face. He watched with cloudy eyes as she slithered up his body and kissed him directly on the lips, he kissed her back not caring that he could taste his own essence on her lips.

"What does the doctor need me to do next?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. Shizune grinned as she pulled her pants and panties down to her knees and turned around, presenting the blonde with a full view of her moist pussy and puckered asshole.

"I'm going to need to examine your penis now... so I have to judge if it's healthy or not. To do so you must take that giant cock of yours, shove it into my pussy and fuck my brains out..." She moaned out in need while shaking her ass at him.

"Whatever you say doctor Shizune..." Naruto grunted as he pushed his erection into her slick pussy, easily sliding in all the way due to how wet she already was. "Oh doctor-chan... not a virgin eh?"

"Ooh... I broke my hymen with a dildo when I was sixteen... you are the first male to fuUUCK!" The last word was lost to a pleasured scream as he had pulled all the way out and slammed back in, just able to kiss the entrance to her womb with the tip of his penis.

He was quickly able to establish a steady rhythm with his thrusts, the pair feeling the air of the tent with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their groans and moans. Naruto had unzipped her vest and pushed up her navy-blue shirt and bra, his hands latching on to her B-cups as he kneaded them.

"Ugh... so how am I doing doctor-chan..." Naruto grunted out as he pounded into the smaller black-haired woman under him.

"Oh... very good Naru-kun... you're penis is perfectly healthy... so perfect..." Shizune panted out with glazed over eyes.

"I'm going to cum..." He groaned as he felt the medic's walls clamping down hard on him.

"Cum inside me Naru-kun... fill your doctor up with your seed!" Shizune screamed as she reached her climax, her hands giving way as she continued to be fucked against the metal table.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he released his load deep inside her, the sensation of being filled getting another moan from the satisfied woman. Pulling out with a wet squelch, he watched as their combined juices trailed down her thighs.

Lemon end

With the lust haze gone from their minds, the pair quickly pulled their clothes back on and stood opposite each other with atomic blushes on their faces.

"Um... I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I don't know what came over me..." Shizune looked at her feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry as well Shizune-nee-chan... it's as if all I could focus on was how beautiful and sexy you looked..." Naruto trailed off as he blushed harder after realising what he had just said.

"You really think I'm beautiful...?" The medic asked.

"Of course! You're one of the most beautiful females I know..." He replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun... maybe after this war is over you could take me to that ramen stand you like so much." Shizune offered with a smile.

"It's a date then..." Naruto returned the smile before turning around and walking out the tent only for his eyes to bug out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

For on the floor just outside the entrance, lay three grinning shinobi with blood flowing down their nose. Apparently Kiba had heard the sounds and decided to check up on his friend, he had been blown back by the nosebleed after looking at them doing the deed. Neji was passing by when he noticed Kiba so he stuck his head in as well; he too was blown away by a nosebleed. Finally Kakashi was walking past with his book in hand and a stream of blood flowing down his mask.

Unfortunately he didn't see where he was going and tripped over the two bodies on the ground, he was rendered unconscious when his head smashed against a rock that had been lying on the ground.

Shizune let out a sigh when she came out and saw the three unconscious males, "Come on Naruto-kun... help me drag the three perverts in..."

Unknown to them, there had been another person who had witnessed their act. A voluptuous auburn-haired woman wearing a dark-blue dress-like garment over her mesh top and bottom, she wiped away the trail of blood on her upper lip with the back of her hand. A perverted giggle escaped her as she licked her lips, a gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Maybe I should... intrude on their next session..."

* * *

**Well, a nice and short one-shot with a rather hilarious ending. Hope you enjoyed it madnaruto and his brother!**

**Remember to read and review my latest story Naruto: Reign of Darkness, of which chapter 2 has been released. So be sure to read it if you haven't!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
